


In Search Of Chocolate

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Late at Night, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnancy, sbchocolate, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Somehow, despite chocolate being the only thing Derek wants to eat lately, Stiles finds that the house is completely out of chocolateOh well, this is what 24 Hour Walmarts were for.... Well maybe not this, exactly, but that was really more Walmart's problem than his now wasn't it?





	In Search Of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly and cute for the "Chocolate" theme for Sterek Bingo <3
> 
> Also Stiles doesn't actually do any magic in this fic but I credit the pregnancy largely to his magic so

"Stiles?"

...

"Stiles?"

...

"STILES!"

Jerking upright in bed, the witch gave a breif scream, clutching at his chest, before turning over to look at his slightly annoyed husband

"What? What's wrong? Is it the baby!?"

"Chocolate," Derek replied simply

...

"Um-"

"I need chocolate Stiles,"

And really, how could Stiles possibly say no to that?

He couldn't say no to anything Derek asked of him lately, pregnancy will do that to a person

"Ok, I can do that, what kind of chocolate? Chocolate bars? Chocolate cookies? Chocolate ice cream? Chocolate milk? Chocolate ca-"

" _Stiles_ ," Derek huffed somewhat irritably, nose wrinkling as he glared at his husband

"Right, right, ok, got it, any chocolate, all chocolate, you got it," he promised, giving Derek a kiss before sliding out of bed and rubbing his eyes

Someday he was going to get used to this three A.M. chocolate call

He just hoped that day came _before_ the baby was born

"Also, bring the Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs, I don't know why but I have a sudden urge to watch that double duel in Battle City,"

"Ok, way to find out you're a Prideshipper Derek,"

"A what?"

Stiles didn't even need to see the confused look on his husband's face, he knew it would be there

Instead he merely waved it off and headed downstairs, wincing at the cold tile on his bare feet

Summer meant it was too hot to wear slippers and yet the tile somehow kept finding ways to get cold anyway

He decided to go for chocolate ice cream, it was probably the most satisfying and it was _definitely_ what he personally wanted as a snack, so it seemed like the best choice

...

Until he opened the fridge and discovered that they were out

Ok, no big deal, chocolate cookies then

.........

Nope

...

Chocolate cupcakes?

Na-da

Now Stiles was beginning to panic

"What-"

No chocolate bars

"-The-"

No chocolate brownies

"-Fuck...?"

No chocolate pudding

"WHAT-!"

No chocolate milk

"-THE-!"

No hot chocolate

"-FUUUUUUCK!!?!!??!"

He was screwed

 

~+~

 

"How do we have zero chocolate in the house? I feel like half our grocery list is chocolate,"

"Yeah, well, that's because it is lately, the bank called yesterday and wanted to make sure that last grocery bill was, in fact, us, and not a bunch of twelve-year-olds who stole our debit card,"

For a moment, both men sat in stunned silence, neither sure what- if anything- to say

"Did somebody come over?" Stiles finally asked, trying to figure out how it was possible that so much food- of any sort but not to mention fucking chocolate- went missing in only a matter of hours, he KNEW it had been there at breakfast, he'd had some chocolate milk to prove it

"As a matter of fact yes, Scott wanted to touch up on some movies before going to see Endgame,"

"Wich movies were they?"

"Civil War and Infinity War,"

"Aaaaaaaaaand mystery solved,"

Two emotional werewolves watching either of those movies- especially Infinity War- would have explained it alone, but both of them at the same time?

Stiles was surprised they hadn't plowed through the house's pickle supply too wile they were at it

"So what now?" Derek asked with a small pout

"Easy, now I go to the store and pick up some chocolate for you,"

Derek seemed utterly shocked by this, as if Stiles were a terrible husband who _didn't_ frequently make trips at stupid hours of the morning or something

"Are you sure...? You don't have to,"

"It's fine, seriously, I want to," he promised with a small smile, leaning over and kissing Derek's cheek

Ok maybe he didn't want to leave at three in the morning to go to a 24-hour-Walmart to get assorted chocolate things but he DID want to please his husband and that was all that mattered in the end, right?

"If you're sure..."

"Ofcourse I'm sure! Anything else we need wile I'm out?"

"Double A batteries, tomato juice, and the DVD boxed set of that Stephen King show with Anthony Micheal Hall,"

"You mean The Dead Zone?"

"Yeah that,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how on earth Derek had even started thinking of that show, but decided against asking about it

All he knew was that, as the husband of a pregnant person, it was his solemn duty to do whatever Derek wanted him to, even if he didn't understand it

"Alright, that's ... all weirdly specific, but you've got it, whatever you say,"

"Also I want chicken,"

....

That would be significantly harder to accomplish but not impossible- he hoped

"I can do that!"

And he really, _really_ hoped that he actually could

 

~+~

 

One DVD boxed set, package of double A batteries, and bottle of tomato juice later, Stiles was finally standing in front of the entire reason he was on this ungodly mission in the first place: The chocolate

He had already collected pudding, candy, ice cream, and cereal- as disgusting as he feared that may be- and now he was looking over the cookies

Would chocolate chip be enough? He doubted it

"Damn, I'd give anything for a box of Tag-alongs right about now..." he muttered irritably to himself

"Well they aren't Girl Scout cookies but they're pretty close," came a voice from beside him, prompting Stiles to jump a little and look next to him, finding a young woman who looked far too professional to be at a 24 hour Walmart- .. well... _ever_ but especially at almost four in the morning- holding a box of cookies out to him

"Oh! Thanks!" he grinned immediately, taking the box from her and happening to glance into the shopping basket she was carrying to make note of the similarities in their purchases

She too was carrying an unholy amount of chocolate products in her basket, as well as a jar of peanut butter, a jar of pickles, windchimes- what even...?- and the DVD boxed set of ALF

....

There were some weird similarities going on here...

"Is it just me, or does it look like we're den mothers for the same Cub Scout meeting?" he teased, earning a laugh from the young woman

"Actually I think most people with a pregnant partner end up in this situation atleast once before the baby is born,"

"How'd you know I have a pregnant partner?" Stiles asked in legitimate surprise

"Your shopping basket is a dead give-away, trust me," she winked teasingly

"So I take it copious amounts of chocolate and weirdly specific odds and ends _aren't_ what most people buy in this place at four in the morning?"

"Probably not, but then to be fair, I've seen all sorts of weird things over the last couple of months," she noted with a shrug, grabbing a few boxes of chocolate and peanut butter bars before turning away from the shelf

Figuring she had the right idea, Stiles copied her and followed her out of the aisle

"So I take it this isn't your first rodeo then?"

"Oh definitely not, it doesn't matter how much chocolate I buy or when, it always seems to go missing before I can replace it at a reasonable hour,"

"Atleast I know who to blame this time, my freind Scott came over to watch Infinity War and got the water works started, there went the chocolate,"

The woman laughed, but it was clear that she was sympathetic to his cause

"Wow, did you turn your freind into a rug yet?"

"No but trust me, it's coming," Stiles teased back

"I don't blame you,"

Before anything else could be said, however, the stranger's phone rang and she paused the conversation, moving to check the call

"Ah... speak of the angel now, I really need to get going with this, but it was nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, congrats by the way!!" he called, waving as she walked out of his direction towards one of the empty registers

"Congrats back, I know how hard it must have been, especially with a male partner!"

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed with a laugh

"You have no- wait a minute what!?"

 

~+~

 

Another hour and a stupidly long detour to the nearest chicken place later, Stiles was home

He was exhausted, and he was pretty sure he had lost part of his soul out there to the world, but he was home and that was all that mattered

He trudged upstairs, a bowl of ice cream in his hands, excited to show off his finds to Derek..

.......

Who was already asleep again and hadn't even gotten past the menu option on the Yu-Gi-Oh DVD

.......

Oh well, he supposed, grabbing the DVD remote and sitting in the floor

The more Derek rested, the better off he'd be

.. And the more chocolate Stiles could have in the mean time


End file.
